


Your love is Vanilla Orange

by fingertaste



Category: EXO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, SeHo - Freeform, sesu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingertaste/pseuds/fingertaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanilla Orange, Junmyeon named it. A cake to remember a memory, he added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love is Vanilla Orange

A wonderful orange scent filled the kitchen at the back of a small pastry shop in Seoul. It was barely 7 am in the morning, the weather of spring was a bit chilly, but that's not the reason for Junmyeon to not awake at 5 in the morning, took a warm shower, wearing a comfortable pale blue shirt with blue denim he's preparing his chef clothes, while sipping his honey lemon tea.

  
Junmyeon carefully laid the vanilla sponge cake on a silvery tray, then he took the orange flavor cream from the bowl and gently spread the thick layers in the sponge soft cake. He add another sponge cake at the top, and started to poured a good amount of vanilla cream and again spread it all over the cake. He was applying the cream slowly, making it soft and smooth coating the cake that it looks like snow field. Vanilla Orange, Junmyeon named it. A cake to remember a memory, he added.

   
Junmyeon’s dream to become a pastry chef had been on his mind since he was at junior high school. Junmyeon was very obsessed with dessert, cake and everything sweets. “There is always a place for dessert on your belly” is his favorite sentence, because he knows, whatever he baked will have a place in the hearts of his customers.

Junmyeon was not aware of the presence of other staff arrived at his small kitchen. He was really passionate to make a wonderful vanilla layers on his cake.

  
"Morning Hyung," Baekhyun, Junmyeon assistant, who helped him create many delicious cake sauces with light and great taste greeted.

  
Baekhyun sighed and tossed one almond that landed right on Junmyeon’s head.

  
"Whaat the fuck! Byun Baekhyun !, "

Junmyeon almost threw the plastic cream on his hand right to Baekhyun’s face.

  
"You're too serious Hyung, come on, this is seven in the morning, at least you should have breakfast before baking. You made me feel so guilty by coming at this hour," Baekhyun grumbling, he already wore his chef clothes, and went to the sink to wash his hand. The younger man then carried a basket of strawberries, since today he would make a classic strawberry shortcake which was fairly popular at Junmyeon’s store.

  
Junmyeon  who already made two cakes, a tray of brownies and a vanilla orange cake that morning, he did not realize it was 7. He left at 5:30 am this morning, and arrived 10 minutes later, Junmyeon’s house is behind his pastry shop actually, he needs less than 10 minutes, 15 minutes if he decided to walk like princess to arrived at his shop. A home that’s he claimed as small as his shop. Inside his house he had one bedroom which he paints in pastel color, because the color is nice he thought, one living room that he joined with a kitchen, a guest bathroom just to the left of the entrance and a private bathroom on his bedroom.

  
Junmyeon live alone, that sometimes during a tiring day, he often daydreaming when he came home from the bakery. He aware there was an empty space in his heart that made him uncomfortable, especially when he recalls memories he wanted to forget. “ _This feels like in that cheesy Saturday drama”_ he thought.

  
But sometimes when he was excited, he often created new menu, like when he had this feeling to cut a coconut in half, and filled it with orange-flavored ice cream, he cut some fresh fruit and chunks of almonds, and voila! It’s on his menu the next day.

  
"You make Vanilla Orange again? But it's Thursday,, hyung? " Baekhyun asked while he cut the strawberries. He has worked nearly two years with Junmyeon that he knew, Junmyeon always stick with the menu list, and Vanilla Orange cake was only happen in Wednesday.

  
"It's Thursday? Not Wednesday? "Junmyeon stopped his movement, how come he forget the day?

   
"I know you're old hyung, but really, did you not see the calendar on your phone?" Baekhyun laughed, munching two strawberries into his mouth. Enjoyment of became Junmyeon’s assistant, Baekhyun can eat whatever he wants, without need to worry Junmyeon would fire him like the chef he worked before.

  
"What should I do with this cake?" Junmyeon turned to Baekhyun, worried this would make the menu list screwed.

  
Baekhyun looked at him disbelief. "You can simply put in on display, hyung. Come on it won’t hurt anyone to put the cake on display, I know you think about the menu list right?”

  
"But the star of Thursday is your chocolate pudding," Junmyeon let out his desperate sigh.

  
"God, hyung, I don’t mind, seriously, it's not sins anyway, and FYI this is your shop, you can do anything with the menu," Baekhyun stop chewing the strawberries and added  
"'Go finish your cake,”

 

  
"Excuse me, do you have vanilla cake with orange flavor on it? I bought it here yesterday,and it taste wonderful,"

A man in a black suit covered with dark blue long coat standing in front of Jongin’s counter. Jongin was one of Junmyeon’s staff, he’s  ‘the  frontline’ and cashier at Junmyeon’s shop. He’s actually a room designer, he works at the shop as a part timer, and change shift every 3 or 4 days with Minseok. Jongin was a handsome and wonderful man, and Junmyeon fall to his character on the first five minutes interview. Besides, Baekhyun keep nagging Junmyeon to accept Jongin right away, which was not common, since Baekhyun has this trust issue with people.

  
"Uh,,,sorry Sir, but we only have Vanilla Orange on Wednesday, today our main menu is Chocolate Pudding, do you want to try?" Jongin offer another option at a handsome man with a sharp nose and thin seductive pink lips.

 

  
"Ah, actually, I just want the Vanilla cake, are you sure you did not make any today?"  
Jongin stared at him while furrowed his eyebrows.

  
"Umm..okay, I'll ask the chef for a moment, you can sit at the table there while waiting," Jongin then walked to the kitchen, leaving the smiling man behind.

  
When he returned, Jongin saw the man reaction instantly as he carried a tray, containing twelve beautiful piece of the vanilla cake.

  
"Our chef incidentally thought today is Wednesday, so he make this Vanilla Orange, we have twelve pieces, you want to buy all?," Jongin offered the man. Jongin was a smart staff when it comes to offered items to the customers, he also remember well the cakes selection at the shop, that's another reason why Junmyeon hired him.

  
"I'll take all, thank you," said the handsome man, smiling. Jongin almost enchanted by the man, if he did not remember Baekhyun, who would've skinned him alive if he saw him flirting around with another man.  
  
"Twelve vanilla cake, 48,000 won, sir," Jongin deftly tapping the screen of his favorite teller machine that he named xingy, just because the machine was made in China.

  
The handsome man hands his card to Jongin. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Jongin focus on his job to make sure the money goes into the calculating machine.

  
"Is there anything more you need sir?" Jongin finally asked when the man fall silent for 15 seconds before Jongin.

  
"Umm ... Can I see the pastry chef here?"

  
Jongin slightly frowned. His mouth gaping like a goldfish, he was surprised because it’s rare for a customer wanted to meet with Junmyeon, unless the customer wants to order a cake with certain request, and Junmyeon would usually ask Jongin or Baekhyun to do the things, and he only received reports from both.

  
"Do you want to make particular cake sir?" Jongin finally awake from his thought.

"No, I just wanted to meet him. Can I?"

  
"Actually, our chef rarely meet directly with customers, but I'll ask it in advance. You can sit there sir,” Again, Jongin pointed to the empty table where the man sits before.  
  
Junmyeon was little hesitant when Jongin say there’s customer who want to meet him. He was a bit embarrassed, because the apron he wore was filled with flour and cake cream that he made today.

  
"What's his name, Jongin?" Junmyeon asked as he washed his hands.

  
"Ummm ... I did not ask, hyung .." said Jongin while disturbing Baekhyun.

  
"Ish! Jongin stop it !, "  Jongin starts getting baekhyun’s nerves. He didn’t  like to be disturbed while working in the kitchen, especially by Jongin.

He remember how the embarrassing incident happened a few months ago, which made Junmyeon has to close the shop for one day and replace the kitchen counter right away, thanks to Baekhyun and Jongin who spent the night there. Baekhyun would be all red if they start talked about it.

  
"Baekhyun, please check the oven number three, I’m baking cupcakes," Junmyeon said as he stepped out the kitchen and grabbed Jongin with him.  
  
Sehun smiled at the twelve pieces of the Vanilla Orange in front of him. The cakes wrapped in a pretty Tosca colored box, with transparent plastic at the top. On the side of the box inscribed beautiful letters of  "I Love Dessert", the name of the store that Sehun often passed when he finally moved to his new office in Seoul three months ago. He remembers well when he saw a man, with dark brown hair,  it’s slightly sparkling exposed to the morning sun, preparing a board menu. Sehun only saw the man's back, and he suddenly remembered someone. Someone who he kept in his memory.

  
That day when Sehun approached the shop, he saw a series of recommendation menus. "Vanilla Orange" and Sehun instantly feel a tightness in the chest. He rewind a lot of memories on his mind.  
  
"Good afternoon," Junmyeon greeted as he arrived on the right side of his customer, he was not realize whom he greeted. Sehun sit in silent, he did not dare turn around. He knew exactly who was the owner of this gentle voice.  
  
"Good afternoon, my staff told me you wanted to see me? Is there anything I can do? "Junmyeon asking question again.

  
The shop at that hour was quit empty and this atmosphere make Junmyeon felt uncomfortable.  
  
"It’s been a while, Junmyeon." Sehun finally turned around, and see straight into Junmyeon’s brown eyes, Sehun has to make sure he still has hope there.

 

  
Junmyeon was shocked that he took a step back, his eyes begin to teary when he saw a figure who he missed for four years, a man he tried to forget. He felt claustrophobic. Explosion of longing, anger, love, all mixed up and make Junmyeon silent in his place. From a distance Jongin was paid his attention to both, ready to take action if this mysterious man hurt Junmyeon in any way.

  
Sehun stood up, he took one step closer, trying to grab Junmyeon. But the chef walked one step back, his eyes begun to water.

  
Not wanting to lose his love again, so he took long strides, grabbed Junmyeon, and holding him close.

  
"I miss you ... I miss you..so much ,,," Sehun whisper, and put a gentle kiss on Junmyeon’s side.

  
Junmyeon’s body felt weak, he wanted to scream, to run, to hit Sehun until he bruised but he just kept silent, letting the emotions raging within his heart and mind.

  
"Junmyeon, please .., please give us another chance..just us this time Junmyeon...just us" Sehun begged with all his power and heart, wishing Junmyeon still have a bit love for him.

  
"Wh ... .what ... are you doing here ?," Junmyeon finally have the power to voiced out his heart. Sehun still hugged him tight, the warm embrace he always missed, the slightly orange scent on Sehun's body made Junmyeon weak, all the memories crashing each other on his mind.

  
When Sehun pulled away, he cupped junmyeon's cheek, Gave it a gentle touch,

  
"I'm sorry, junmyeon, .. I'm sorry for not coming to you as soon as I can. I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sor.. " Sehun stopped his rambling, breathing hard, as if he just run a thousand miles away to see Junmyeon. Well he did, literary.

 

  
_“I’m sorry Junmyeon, please you need to understand” Sehun ragging breathe with anger and broken heart. He did not want to leave Junmyeon to the state. But his father has made his love life miserable by sending him away from Junmyeon._

_“You leave tomorrow, Sehun for God sake!!, You're fucking leaving me tomorrow!!,” Junmyeon was tired with the 2 hours fight. He wasn’t ready to lose Sehun this fast, especially leaving him so far away. He knew Sehun’s father always wanted his son to be a successful businessman, but sending him this fast? Junmyeon’s heart broke into million pieces._

_“I….., Junmyeon, I cant do anything..” Sehun’s let out his last hope. This wasn’t gonna work. Long distance relationship wasn’t gonna work for him._

_“So you’re letting me go, Sehun?” Junmyeon last hope crashed as Sehun kissed him deep._

_“I have to,,, I’ll be back to you, I promise,” Sehun pulled away, and as if it’s a last time, he made love with Junmyeon until the sun peek between the curtain, and Junmyeon awake to an empty bed._

 

  
"You're back..for me?" Junmyeon said between his soft sobs.

  
Sehun just could not stop his desire after being separated for years, so he kissed junmyeon right there right now, he did not care if Junmyeon would push or hit him later. He just wanted the make everything right this time, he wanted Junmyeon for all his life.

  
As Sehun gently parted Junmyeon’s lips, he felt Junmyeon kissed him back with all the emotion that oozing out of his body. Junmyeon clutched his hand on Sehun's coat, trying to release his tons of pain when he missed Sehun for more than a thousand days. They shared all their feelings thought their first kissed after separated, all the emotion through one kiss. Sehun his angle his head and deepen the kissed, but when he tried to catch Junmyeon's tongue with his, someone coughing hard.

  
Junmyeon was surprised and let Sehun's warm lips away from his. He was dizzy with this sudden encounter.  
  
"Sorry ... hyung, but no PDA in this shop remember?" Jongin was 100% grinning sheepishly, he's tucking his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder while back hugging his petite boyfriend. Definitely enjoying the show.

  
Junmyeon laugh, while Sehun smiling close for Junmyeon to reach.

  
"Comeback to me?" Sehun whisper gently and put another soft kiss on junmyeon's lips, a kiss that lasted only a second was enough for Junmyeon to feel his heart warm and alive.

  
"Should we order another kitchen counter, hyung ,?" Baekhyun gave fake cough this time and get a im-gonna-bake-your-dick glare from Junmyeon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing SeHo fluff one shot. Please forgive my grammar, typos and my writing style, because the online checker said my writing style is below average, but that's not stopping me,lol. We need more love for seho because they're wonderful!  
> Thank you for my beloved baby Gel, she motivate me a lot huhu, love ya!


End file.
